


Murder Buddy

by Isobelle



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, after katherine dies, also on FanFiction, elzo, past delena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 15:45:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3734431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isobelle/pseuds/Isobelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enzo gets more than a new murder buddy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Murder Buddy

It hurt.  
The reality that no-one (not even her brother) thought for a second she was not her, hurt.  
That Katherine played everybody, her friends (who she’s basically known from birth) included, hurt.  
Hurt so much it felt like someone was wrapping a hand of cold steel around her heart and squeezing every time she so much as thought about any of them. That every waking moment, even in her dreams, it hurt.  
She had been kind. She had been forgiving to that bitch on her deathbed and then she had taken everything from her. Her body. Her friends. Her entire life. And then when Katherine was gone, she was stuck with that fact that she wanted to drink her friends dry.  
It was as if nobody knew her.  
Elena hated that.  
She also hated that fact that Damon lied to her (not to protect her, no, to protect himself) when she told him, crying, that she had killed Aaron.  
“She won. Katherine won.” She had told him, breaking apart.  
“Don’t say that.” he had said, almost chastising.  
She had told him to look at her. Telling him that she was a monster. That she had stabbed Liv and wanted to kill her friends. That it wasn’t okay. That she had killed Aaron.  
And then the truth came out.  
“You did not kill Aaron Whitmore. I did. It was before I was infected. Listen; if you want specifics it was the night I thought you broke up with me. I killed him to convince myself you were right. That I was the type of person that could kill in cold blood and I was never gonna change! That’s why!”  
It hurt. He had let her go crazy believing she had killed her own friend to protect himself.  
“I need you to say something.”  
That was the last straw. He needed her. That was it. He didn’t say sorry. He didn’t apologize. He just demanded she say something.  
The fact that the lyrics of a song with the same name popped up and floated through her head told her that something was wrong. Suddenly, all the pain and hurt she felt ebbed away, leaving nothing but a cold calm.  
So when she looked up and saw someone else behind Damon, she just asked.  
“Why’s Enzo here?”  
Damon had turned around, frowning.  
“Sorry to interrupt,” Enzo was smiling, which she knew meant he heard everything that had just transpired. It didn’t bother her. “But I have the antidote. Although from the looks of it, you’d both rather be dead.”  
‘Wrong’ was Elena’s immediate thought.

 

**

Nobody noticed Elena’s detachment. Damon destroyed (blaming the breakup of course). Stefan skulked. Caroline controlled. Not much had changed since she left.  
The same night she had her first real conversation with Enzo was the night she learnt Damon helped to kill Jeremy. And Katherine, of all people, saved him by mouth-to-mouth.  
When she thought about it, it wasn’t all that surprising. Katherine would do anything to survive.  
“I thought you’d be different.” He was leaning against the fireplace of the boarding house. “You know, more caring.”  
Elena had never really looked at him. One tends not to when he was usually threatening her life, but he was rather attractive. Don’t even get her started on his voice.  
She drops the book (something about sparkling vampires) she was reading next to her on the sofa. “What do you mean?”  
He shrugs, looks to the right. “Damon, for starters. Elena this. Elena that.” He held up a finger. “And that fact that you just kept forgiving him? Kinda proves it. Then, there’s dear old Stefan. Oh, how they both moon over you.”  
Suddenly Elena wasn’t feeling so comfortable.  
“And then, when I kidnapped you and you were talking to me about my humanity, drove the point home. Sweet, compassionate, Elena.”  
He was staring at her now. The intensity doesn’t mind her as much as she thinks it should. The way he said her name sent shiver down her spine.  
“Ah, but this is where it gets interesting. Some doppelganger thing I don’t understand and everybody thinks you’re you when its actually someone else playing as you, strangest thing I’ve heard I admit, then you turn into a cannibalistic vampire and find out your also cannibalistic vampire boyfriend killed one of your friends and almost your brother. Then I come in, like a heavenly angel of the Lord and save the day so you two love birds don’t consume each other, literally, and then you break up.” He took a step towards Elena and cocks his head slightly, like a bird. She thinks it’s rather attractive.  
“But it’s all too much, isn’t it sweet Elena? So you turned it off.”  
He smiles at her, rather smugly. She realizes he’s the first one to figure it out. And she’s only talked to him twice. What does that say about her friends?  
“Damon’s trying to be a good boy these days. Which means I’m in need of a new murder buddy.”  
When she realises what he’s asking Elena just smiles back.

 

**

 

They start to hang out after that. Damon throws a fit. Stefan skulks double fold. Caroline gets jealous. Her blonde friend won’t admit it, but she lived on Enzo’s attention.  
Jeremy has moved on well and is having a life at college that doesn’t concern the supernatural up in Denver. He was happy. Elena visits him once in a while. Sometimes with Enzo in tow.  
She learns that he is surprisingly loyal (more so then any of her friends, she thinks) and had a prominent vengeance streak. She learns that he’s optimistic in a completely not Caroline way, and has the charisma one would expect from a devil-may-care vampire as well as an entertaining sense of humour.  
She also learns of Maggie James and his time in a cage. They don’t speak about her much, like they don’t speak of about how Damon killed her. Elena feels a strange surge of anger and protectiveness when she learns of this.  
The things Damon has done to his ‘loved’ ones.  
He learns about her too. Mainly her ridiculous past concerning Originals and sacrifices as well as her fierce love for her family. Saying he didn’t admire her would be a lie.  
When Damon comes crawling back to her, begging and demanding her love, she turns her back on him. That happens the day before a long string of animal attacks appear on the front page of the newspaper. Not long after Stefan makes his move. He gets the same response.  
Bonnie smiles at her when she finds out.  
Elena doesn’t want to admit it, but it is in fact due to Enzo.  
Caroline confronts her on it all. Getting rather judge-y(no surprise there). Elena finds out about Klaus after Caroline lets it slip (another thing Katherine knew about her friend’s life that she did not) in a burst of anger.  
Later, she is talking to Enzo at the Grill and mentions it. When he puts down his drink and turns to her replying “the Klaus?” she laughs so hard she almost falls off the bar stool. It’s bittersweet.  
They’re hunting that night (she drinks from the vein now) when she asks why he stays. She knows the answer; she just wants to hear it anyway. When he tells Elena it’s her she kisses him for the first time. He’s definitely not complaining.

**Author's Note:**

> First fix on AO3! yay! hope you enjoyed it


End file.
